


A Relative Connection

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how that one relationship connected them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relative Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted April 22, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/98399.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #037, Kiss
> 
>  
> 
> This universe is something I've had rolling around in my head for a long time. I plan on expanding the storyline, but this drabble is a good place to start writing it.

**I.**  
"Get the hell out of my office."  
They were in his office, fighting, as usual.  
"No."  
"I'll call security on you!"  
"No!"  
"You don't even--" Seto let out an exasperated growl.  
"Dammit, Joey!" He grabbed the front of the blond's shirt. "You piss me off so much!"  
And before he knew it, his hands were planted firmly against the sides of Joey's face, holding him in place for a fierce kiss. When they broke apart, they were panting for air.  
"Why the hell are you always such an asshole?"  
"Because I _don't_ want to like you so damn much."  
Joey rolled his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, well too bad."  
He gave him a calm kiss.  
"Too bad," he murmured and wrapped his arms around the other.

 **II.**  
"Your brother and Joey are fighting again," Rebecca said without a preamble. They were watching the news on the TV.  
Mokuba scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Let them. That's what they do."  
The child-genius let out a sigh and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"It's so annoying."  
"Yeah, well," he said, "not everyone can be as awesome as we are," before giving her a cheeky grin and a kiss on the forehead.  
The blonde laughed.  
"Let's change the channel."  
"Yeah."

 **III.**  
"It bothers me."  
Serenity paced around the room before Tea stopped her by taking her fidgiting hand.  
"You aren't like that," Tea sighed and cupped her chin with a free hand. "We aren't like that and we're not like them."  
Serenity knew that she wasn't just talking about her brother and his boyfriend.  
"I know... It's just..." She nuzzled against the warm touch. "It just reminds me too much of--"  
Tea leaned in close, looked deep in her eyes and gave her a soft smile before kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"They'll work it out; they always do."  
She pulled her in for a tight hug.


End file.
